Gambit&Rogue featuring Gabby, Babysitter Extraordinaire
by Malachi888
Summary: Lighthearted little story with focus on dialouge. Set in an alternative future, witch Marvel atm seems to be pushing, where Gambit and Rogue has a child. Her name is Irene. This is the story of when Gabby Kinney gets to babysit Irene for the first time. Possibly the last. This was made for Rogue&Gambit week 2020. #rogue/gambitweek2020 English is not my native language.


**Rogue and Gambits apartment**

Normal used to be a strange word in the Raven-Lebeau household. For a couple who met fighting an astral entity on a scottish island there never seemed to be any sort of baseline to fall back on. Just change leading to more change. Until that change happened to be a brown haired bundle of trouble named Irene. It took just one look at her for the couple to know everything had changed in the most final of ways. Red eyes like her father and already sporting a little tuft of white hair like her mother. All they could hope for was that she didn't inherit their attraction to trouble. A hopeless thing to hang your hopes on.

This particular night will be Irene's first time being babysat by professional troublemaker Gabby. Gabby's older sister Laura opted to tag along to drop her off. Mostly for an illusion of control. Big sisters have it though in that way. Laura in particular.

After going through her dresses Rogue sadly acknowledged that only 3 dresses where still whole. The others victims of either sentinel attacks, supervillains or her husband and daughters infamous foodfights. What is worse: tomato stains or laser burns?

After picking an old orange one she started going through the rules for the night with Gabby. Mission impossible.

"And no boys!" Rogue looks sternly at Gabby who tries her best to look innocent. Smiling a very practiced angelic smile. Her attire for the day resembling a boarding school costume. Complete with a diadem.

Remy leans over towards Laura and whispers: "Boys"

"Straight A-honor students or nerds. She likes to make them go wild"

"What does that mean?"

"No clue. Her words."

"So will she invite any of them tonight?"

"No that seems unlikely. She really wants to do a good job"

"You know I have liked her since the start" Gambit looks fondly at Gabby. Laura eyes him with bewilderment.

"Where you always this gullible? Does she have dirt on you?"

"Sometimes you have to let the cards fall. If she never gets the chance, then how will she grow"

"But with your own child as stake?"

Remy smiles wryly back at her. "Anna wanted to hire a decoy kid. Said Gabby would never notice."

"She has mine and Logan's sense of smell"

"Yeah I know. I just think Anna wanted to believe it."

Rogue flies past them carrying a big box of Gambit's throwing daggers, sharp dirks and assorted energy fueled smaller guns.

"I think she will do well. We are just a 15 min ride away and we have not only baby proofed the apartment but now it is Gabby proofed" Gambit says proudly.

"I remember when I babysat for the first time"

"The one with the Fantastic Four?"

"Yes. Babysitting is easy. It's the supervillains who are trouble."

"I have used the guild to look into it. No chatter on an attack coming."

"Your ex-wife?"

"In Ibiza this week"

"Mystique?"

"Coming over for brunch on sunday"

"Human bigots?"

"Always a wild card"

Rogue comes back after having stowed away the box. She walks over to Gabby.

"Irene has had her last meal for the day. So no snacks even if she begs for them"

Gabby strikes a military pose. "Yes sir"

"She can watch some streaming but not after 07:00 am. She usually sleeps around 08:00. You have our emergency numbers?"

"Yes sir"

Rogue looks down on her list. Double checking that everything has been done.

"Have you given her a snack after her last meal" The corner of Laura's lips makes the tiniest crack into a smile. To faint to notice unless you know where to look.

Gambit looks uncomfortably at her. "Depends who's asking. My friend or Anna's friend?"

"The girl who was your best man. The girl who can listen to your heart skipping a beat when you lie"

"Then yes. Guilty as charged"

"You are spoiling her"

"Ma perle. Who knows what her life will be like. I want these years to be filled with love."

"You are just trying to raise her so she doesn't fall for some charming rogue with questionable motives"

"Never met any girl worth it who didn't" Gambit smiles and looks Laura in the eyes. It's a gaze that is built upon trust and understanding. One that borrows right through her defences.

"I should have found better male role models" She lowers her head. A mixture of shame and blushing.

Rogue walks over to them. "I think we are ready now" With a hint of nervousness still lingering in her voice. "You staying close by Laura?"

"I could pick up my sniper rifle. There is a tall building two blocks to the west. It's facing against the wind. She will never know"

Gambit lowers his arms around their shoulders and starts escorting the ladies out of the apartment. "You will do great Gabby. If you have further questions I left a note on the fridge"

The trio exists the apartment and Gabby looks at Irene. "We are going to have so much fun you and me!"

A short but comprehensive search later Gabby dives into the sofa. Her face looking crestfallen. "I can't believe it. They took away all the fun things." Irene doesn't notice her. Fully focused on her tablet.

"How are we going to entertain ourselves without any weapons to play with" Gabby sulks.

"I'm not allowed to play with weapons yet" Irene responds without losing focus on her tablet.

"That's silly. You are 4 years old. I had already started with chainsaws then."

"This will be so boring for you. Not the babysitting i had planned." Disappointed Gabby buries her head into a pillow.

**The restaurant**

Gambit slides the chair out from under the table for Rogue. At a small but cozy restaurant.

"Finally a gentleman" Rogue fakes looking surprised.

"Finally? Ma Colombe you hurt my feelings"

"Am just saying if you treated me like this on our first date…"

Gambits sits down opposite her.

"I have to remind you that we never got to our first date. So you don't know"

"Yes but I feel you used that as a excuse. Covering up something worse. I remember thinking you would take me to some sleazy bar."

"Not true"

"Oh how can I be sure."

"Logan hadn't given me the tour of the Westchesters sleazy bars yet. Doesn't matter. Back then I had other things then food on my mind."

"Oh tell me more" Rogue smiles at him. A mixture of slyness and faked suprise.

"You were quite vocal about the no touching thing"

"I had to. You didn't seem to be listening"

"I saw the possibilities. Even without skin to skin there was so much to do"

Rogue can't help herself. She blushes. "My my. I thought had I learned to resist those lines."

"No way to resist the truth"

Rouge laughs. "Now you're just cheesy."

"Still. Made you forget about Iri for at least a full minute didn't you"

**Rogue and Gambits apartment**

A dejected looking Gabby sits by the window watching the street.

From on of the other rooms Irene comes running. Her feet skips along the floor, barely touching it. "I found the treasure" She holds up one of Rogue's necklaces.

"That's great." Gabby lifts her up triumphantly. "Where is the other treasure?"

"I didn't find it" Irene starts sobbing. "And I lost the map too"

Gabby hugs her. "That's ok. I'm sure we will find it together" She puts Irene down but before they can start walking something catches Gabby's attention. In the corner of her eye she sees something on the street below. Quickly she turns and to her amazement there he is. Walking from his black van like he just arrived to his first date. Full of nervousness, fear and a strange feeling of pride.

"Yes yes. Look at him!"

Gabby lifts Irene up to a chair so she can look.

"There. The one in the striped shirt." she points towards the slightly awkward man in the striped shirt and cheap cap normally associated with people working at the docks.

"He looks like some of papas friends"

"Yes yes… and no. I hope Gambit has better friends then that. What you see there Irene is the classic idiot thief. They are perfect for two things."

"What two things?"

"Getting arrested by cops to bolster their numbers and the most important part. I learned this from a movie" She smiles proudly at Irene who admires her with untempered idolisation. "The most important part is getting clobbered by sneaky kids whose homes they are trying to break into. They are hilarious! Have you seen a clown?"

"Yes one time."

"Well they are much more fun. Think ten clowns"

"Wow"

"I know I know" Gabby cheerfully starts running around turning off every light switch.

"You have to make it easy for them. They are not very smart" Gabby proceeds to start unlocking the door.

"Wait here" She places Irene in the soffa. Gabby quickly runs around opening drawers. She comes back with two objects. Very happy with her haul. "Now we just fix this up and then we hope he picks our house"

Gabby ties one end of the string she found to a exposed roof beam. The other end she ties around the ball she picked up. Together the girls curl up at a cabinet facing the door. Silently waiting in the dark apartment.

**The Restuarant**

Rogue checks her phone and quickly puts it back in her handbag.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok"

"It's just that Gabby hasn't"

"She will do fine"

Gambit calmly eats from her his seafood ravioli while Rogue absentmindedly starts cutting up her piece of beef.

"I know she is though."

"They both are"

"Yes I know. Still I feel so silly. It's not like me to worry"

"Yes it is."

Rogue puts a piece of meat in her mouth before she hears him. She looks up surprised.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a worrier. I get things done"

"Yes when it's punching Juggernaut or stopping a spaceship. Well stopping it from doing space oriented stuff. When it comes to more delicate matters. About people your care for. Then you worry."

Rogue gives up and continues to eat her food. Stopping after a while.

"Are we sure we want to call her Iri?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well she has such a beautiful name. Why not use it?"

"Yes she does. Still nicknames are fun."

"Yes you would think that don't you. I used to think you were just so lazy you had forgotten my name"

"Chere. Nicknames you only give to special people. Nicknames are a form of endearment"

"Still I rather like calling her Irene. It's a short name too."

A thought goes through Gambit's mind. He smiles amused at it.

"You know there is a possibility she saw this moment."

Rogue laughs gently at him. "Yeah. I bet she laughed at you"

"She laughed at you because she likes my nickname"

"Nah she definitely was laughing at you."

Remy takes up a fork and places a small pea on it.

"So this is what you do when you lose the argument. Resort to violence" Rogue Hold up her hands trying to cover her face.

Gambit takes aim with his fork. Lets go and misses Rogue who deflects it with her hands.

Rogue takes up her fork and a small piece of pickled onion. She bends the fork. Further and further until the whole fork bends and the onion slips onto the floor.

She lets out a small "oops" while Gambit laughs at her. It's full laugh, from the heart.

**Rogue and Gambits apartment**

The burglar checks the other door adjacent to the apartment. Not satisfied with it he slowly walks over to their door. It's outward appearance looks like a simple apartment door. According to Gambit the most common one in New York. On the inside several high tech locks are installed to keep burglars like him out. All of them deactivated by Gabby.

He slowly and rather clumsily starts trying to lockpick the door before realising that it's left open. "Fools" he mutters under his breath. Gently he squeezes the handle and slides the door open. Inside he is met with compact darkness. Suddenly he sees a silhouette move slightly.

"Surprise" Gabby shouts. Letting go of the bowling ball at the same time. Befuddled the thief looks up and is rewarded with a bowling ball straight to the face. The impact knocks him over. Falling like a thrown doll down the stairs and landing with a big thud.

Irene peeks out from behind Gabby. "Did we get him?"

"Right in the smacker" Gabby glees like a kid at a birthday party.

"Is he coming back?"

"I'll check" Gabby walks over and looks down the stairs. The thief is lying perfectly still. Gabby sees the puddle of blood forming around his head. Her happiness quickly evaporates.

"He just went to sleep" she says realising how bad this might look if Irene sees it.

Irene laughs "You can't sleep in the stairs"

Gabby laughs with her. "You are right Irene. I will call someone to come and get him home"

She nervously takes out her mobile and calls for an ambulance. Shutting the door behind her as she turns towards Irene.

After the call she puts her cellphone away. Looking at Irene. A big grin spreads over Gabby's face "Who wants ice cream?!"

"I do! I do!" Irene raises her arm waving for attention.

**Outside of Rogue and Gambit's apartment house**

Laura is standing outside of the house. Waiting for the couple. A taxi arrives and before Gambit can open her door Rogue walks out.

"You are late" Laura says matter of factly.

"Well that just means we are doing something right" Says Gambit with a hint of pride.

"You are still late. It doesn't seem to matter though. The house is still standing"

"Always a good sign" Rogue hugs Laura.

"Shall we go up and inspect the mess" Gambit gestures at the door.

"Absolutely". Laura opens the door and they walk towards the elevator. Up at the their floor Rogue finds the door unlocked. "Now this is unexpected". Nervousness creeping more and more into her voice.  
Inside she finds a large string tied to one of the roof beams. Her crescending worry evaporates when a happy Irene runs to her. A mixture of ice cream and chocolate around her face and on her shirt.

"Mommy!" She hugs Rogue. "My tummy is full" Irene's face beaming with joy.

Rogue looks quickly at Gabby. Gabby does her angelic smile routine. Rouge then looks back at Irene who has rubbed some ice cream on her dress. " It sure is"

She lifts Irene up and hugs her.

"Has it been fun to play with aunt Gabby?"

"Superfun!"

"I bet it was" Gambit pulls Gabby close and ruffles her hair affectionately.

"Can she come over and play again?" Irene looks at Rogue with big puppy eyes.

"Oh I don't know. We have to ask her that" Gabby open her mouth to respond but Rogue is quicker. "We will have to ask her that after we have put you to bed. It's already past your bedtime"

Rogue takes Irene to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I saw a ambulance leaving on my way here. I checked, it was this address" Laura looks sternly at Gabby.

"Oh just some clumsy delivery man who fell in the stairs. Nothing to do with us"

"That sounds great. Doesn't it Laura" Gambit brings Laura in for a hug with him and Gabby.

"Yes. Great" A rather squashed Laura responds.

"I'm sure when I review the tapes later on I will find nothing special like you said Gabby."

"Tapes?"

"Yes old expression. It's really on some cloud."

"I didn't see any cameras."

"New model. Fence installed them last week. Even I had trouble spotting them"

"Hilarious" Gabby makes a strained chuckle. "I'm sure with you trusting me… you trusting Laura that well. Laura who then trusts me so much that she wouldn't see any need for you to check those files"

"Oh lets watch them together Remy. It will be fun" Laura smiles a wide smile. One that reminds Gabby of the feral creature she once was named after.

"Yes. Fun"

**The End**


End file.
